Avatar the Last Airbender Truth or Dare 2
by JesusFreak93
Summary: Title says it...
1. Chapter 1

**Well, ATLA fans! ANOTHER TRUTH OR DARE! Let's get stared.**

**RULES! MUST READ! **

**1) Nothing gay! **

**2) Nothing sexual!  
**

**3) Do NOT ask ANYTHING gay! **

**4) No rated M Truths or Dares!**

**5) Send by PM only!**

**But things you CAN do!**

**You can make them act like IDIOTS in public!**

**You can make Sokka give up meat!**

**Sokka exclaimed, "YOU'RE SO CRUEL!"**

**You can make Zuko tell who he likes! **

**"Huh?" Zuko was lost**

**You can make Katara give up water-bending**

**"What if a bad guy tries to kill me?!" Katara demanded.**

**"Your problem," I replied.**

**You can also ask or dare the cabbage guy!**

**"MY CABBAGES!" Cabbage Guy screamed.**

**You can't truth or dare anyone except the Gaang.**

**Ozai and Azula were shocked, "Why not?!"**

**Well, you can ask or dare Ozai, Azula, Ty Lee, and Hakoda. LOL!**

**Azula and Ozai sighed with relief, "Thank you."**

**Ty Lee was shocked, "What if they make me give up the circus?"**

**I sighed, "Oh, well!"  
**

**Well get those truths and dares sent in! Before Toph tries to kill me!**


	2. Cabbage Confusion

**Yay! First chapter! :):):) Let's get started! Oh, and I forgot, you can ask or dare Iroh and Mai! **

* * *

"We're ready to play truth or dare!" Aang announced.

The first dare is from Atarah Derek and these are all the truths and dares!

**Dares:**

**Iroh: I dare you to go 24 hours without tea. No smelling, inspecting, brewing, and especially no drinking tea!  
****Sokka: You said once you'd give up meat and sarcasm. Do so for the next 24 hours. Not one sarcastic or sardonic remark. And absolutely NO meat!**

**Truths:**

**Toph: Do you have a crush on Sokka? **

Iroh groaned at his dare.

"You're lucky you got no tea. I got no meat or sarcasm!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Tea is my life!" Iroh said.

Toph looked and thought her truth over, "I did have a crush on Sokka. But now I'm going for Twinkle-Toes."

Aang blushed and Sokka sighed with relief, trying to avoid sarcasm.

The next truths and dares are from Jokermask18:

**Dares:**

**Aang: Eat meat.  
****Sokka: Go vegetarian.  
****Katara and Azula: Have a belching contest.  
****Toph: Do ballet.**

**Truths:**

**Hakoda: Do you favor Sokka over Katara because seem to.  
****Ozai: Did your father treat you as badly as you treated Zuko? **

"I'll get you some bacon," Katara grinned at Aang.

"No! That's torture!" Sokka sobbed.

Aang ate bacon in front Sokka.

"Next dare!" Zuko announced.

"I'm already vegetarian for 24 hours!" Sokka said.

"Next?" Iroh asked.

"A belching contest?" Azula asked.

"I'll beat you!" Katara grinned as she drank a 2 leader of Coke.

"Not if I can help it!" Azula drank 4 cans of Pepsi.

Katara and Azula finished their sodas and started belching. Azula belched so loud, people heard her out of the house. But Katara belched so loud, people at the end of the street could here it.

"Katara's wins!" Suki announced, holding her nose.

"Next!" Mai announced, rather bored.

"I don't know ballet!" Toph denied.

"I'll help you," Aang said as he got up and together they did ballet.

"So cute!" Katara said, snapping a picture.

"Truths!" Sokka said.

"Um, I do. Actually," Hakoda said.

"And I can't remember if my father treated me poorly. It was a long time ago," Ozai admitted.

The next truths and dares come from: agarfinkel

**Truths:**

**Cabbage guy- why are you so obsessed with cabbages?**  
**Toph- is there any guy you like as more than a friend?**  
**Sokka- if the enemy took Suki hostage and threatened to kill her if you did not do what they said, what would you do?**

**Dares:**  
**Sokka- drink a whole gallon of cactus juice **  
**Zuko- burn all of the Cabbage Guy's cabbages **

"Truths go first," Katara said, looking at the Cabbage Guy.

"Cabbages are my life!" the Cabbage Guy exclaimed, "that's where my money comes from!"

"Toph's turn," Zuko said.

"Um, I like Twinkle-Toes," Toph grinned, "now go, Sokka."

"First, I'd throw my boomerang at them. If that doesn't work, I'll ask nicely to give her back. And if that doesn't work, I'll scream like a little girl. And if that doesn't work, I'll do what they say," Sokka replied.

"Dare time!" Katara announced, giving Sokka a gallon of cactus juice.

Sokka drank it. Then he danced like an idiot. Then he fell asleep.

"Zuko," Mai asked.

"On it!" Zuko burned all the Cabbage Guy's cabbages.

"MY CABBAGES!" The Cabbage Guy screamed.

* * *

**Gonna stop there. SEND THOSE TRUTHS AND DARES! Only by PM though. You can review and PM though.**

**Bye Bye! AND GET THEM SENT IN BEFORE SOKKA KILLS ME! **


	3. Bring Kindness

**More update! SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! And this is purely fanmade! So, I pretty much make up the truths. And make the characters go OUT of character. :)**

* * *

"Let's get this overwith," Azula hissed.

JokerMask18 only sent one dare.

**Azula: Smell Katara's feet then Suki's **

"What?!" Azula demanded, "not happening!"

"Why not?" Katara asked, putting up her feet.

Azula held her nose, "no!"

"It's a dare," Sokka sang.

"Well, I'm not doing it. Just because I did the belching contest, doesn't mean I'll smell feet," Azula hissed.

"Well, you are a princess," Zuko chuckled.

"What does** THAT **have to do with anything?" Azula demanded.

"You're used to being pampered and having everything done for you," Zuko replied.

"Well, if you think I'm a little pampered, spoiled brat. I'll do it," Azula growled, smelling Katara's and Suki's feet. She fainted.

"NEXT!" Aang yelled.

rainbowdash6341 has sent:

**Dares:**

**Katara: Go on week without waterbending  
****Toph and Aang: Get hoped up on cactus juice and try to earth bend  
****Zuko and Sokka: Have to have a major argument about who is hotter Zuko or Sokka**

**Truths:**

**Toph: did you have a secret thing with Zuko and J****et?  
****Aang Do you like Toph more than Katara?  
****Zuko: Did you and Katara ever kiss? **

"Dares first!" Toph said.

Toph and Aang drank cactus juice, got hyped up. But failed to earthbend.

"Well, I won't drink cactus juice and waterbend." Katara said.

"NEXT!" Iroh said.

"Look at me!" Sokka started.

Zuko remained calm, "Sir, you are an irresponsible 15 year old," Zuko chuckled.

"Irresponsible?!" Sokka demanded.

"Besides, I've had 3-4 girlfriends. What about you?"

"Um, two," Sokka sighed.

"That ended quickly," Zuko sighed.

"TRUTH TIME!" Aang exclaimed.

Toph looked at Zuko like an idiot, "I don't know Jet."

Aang giggled at clapped. But after hearing his truth, he wasn't sure, "um. I think I like Toph better."

"Now, Zuko," Iroh giggled.

"Katara and I never kissed," Zuko replied. Katara smiled in approval.

BayDear sent:

**Truths:**

**Aang: Who do you like?  
Ozai: Why do you treat Zuko so badly?**

**Dares:**

**Azula: Be nice to Zuko for 48 hours**

"Truths," Zuko smiled.

"I like Toph," Aang smiled at Toph.

"Zuko is too much like his mother. Too much. I don't like it," Ozai hissed.

"Dares?" Katara asked.

"48 HOURS?!" Azula demanded, "24?"

"Rules are rules," Zuko smirked.

* * *

**All we had time for. Azula almost killed me, Sokka tried to bribe me out of doing this. Zuko is hugging me like CRAZY! And I think Azula will try to kill me again. :/**

**BYE! JesusFreak**


End file.
